Hunger Games OC application!
by GhostCarAd
Summary: I need 24 Tribute OCs for the story I'm going to write. If you're interested, click, and READ THE RULES INSIDE. Remember that applications MUST BE SENT BY PM. Look inside to see what spots are avaliable.


All right guys, so I'm writing a Hunger Games story in which the Tributes will contain _ONLY _OCs - OCs that you guys will create! (read below for spots that have been already taken)

* * *

So, here are the "rules":

**-YOU MUST PM YOUR APP TO ME.**

-This will happen in the 42nd edition of the Hunger Games.

-NO MARY SUES / GARY STUS, PLEASE. Any and all Sues will be automatically DISCARDED.

-Please keep in mind, that we can only have ONE FEMALE AND ONE MALE FOR EACH DISTRICT. So, remember, if you're going to apply for your Tribute, I'll have to see if the District you want isn't taken already. If it is, I'll tell you in a PM response.

-REMEMBER: _"There's 24 of us, Gale, only one comes out."_ ONLY ONE CHARACTER IS GOING TO WIN THIS. YOUR CHANCE OF WINNING IS 1/24. NOT TO MENTION, A LOT OF TRIBUTES DIE IN THE INITIAL BLOODBATH. SO DON'T GET MAD IF YOUR CHARACTER DOESN'T WIN.

-Also important: A GREAT PART OF THE VICTORS COME FROM CAREER DISTRICTS. Other Districts have a smaller chance of winning. That DOES NOT mean NO Victor from the poorer Districts can win. However, Careers have extensive training and had lived in better conditions than most. That makes them essentially more qualified than random tributes that have been Reaped from poorer Districts.

-REMEMBER, IF THERE ARE ALREADY TWO TRIBUTES FROM ONE DISTRICT, YOU MAY NOT APPLY ANYMORE. ONCE THERE ARE 24 TRIBUTES, TWO FROM EACH DISTRICT, I WILL SET THIS APP AS "COMPLETED" AND START THE STORY. YOU MAY NOT APPLY ONCE YOU SEE THIS AS COMPLETED. HOWEVER, I WILL ONLY START THIS ONCE THERE ARE 24 TRIBUTES.

-The arena will remain secret, until the Games themselves.

-I will write one chapter of each happening, for each character - example, every character will have his/her point of view of the Reaping, then the Training, and the Games themselves.

-BY APPLYING HERE, YOU ARE AGREEING TO LET YOUR CHARACTER IN MY HANDS ONCE I WRITE THIS. I WILL, HOWEVER, ASK YOU IF YOUR CHARACTER WILL DIE IN THE INITIAL BLOODBATH (8 TRIBUTES WILL DIE IN IT), OR IF IT WILL DIE LATER. REMEMBER, I MUST HAVE 8 CHARACTERS WHO DIE IN THE BLOODBATH. THAT DOES NOT MAKE THEM LESS IMPORTANT OR SMALLER THAN OTHER CHARACTERS. THEY WILL ALL HAVE THEIR POVs.

-I WILL calculate the probabilities based on the characters' condition instead of picking the Victor out of the blue. This here is survival of the fittest.

-TWO VICTORS WILL NOT BE ALLOWED. This means you may have to kill your friend in the end, and vice-versa, so think about that before allying yourself to someone. The trick of the Nightlock will also NOT work here, since the Capitol had NEVER been tricked until the 74th edition of the Games.

-There are going to be traps and Mutts in the arena, so yes, your character CAN die in a horrible gory way. I won't be too descriptive, because it isn't necessary, but I will still have to rate the story with a M for the wounds and deaths.

-If you can't stand your OC being hurt, or dying, perhaps in a terrible way, DO NOT APPLY. This is the Hunger Games, only ONE will come out of this alive. Keep that in mind.

-Also, keep in mind that NOT EVERYONE on D12 hunts in the forest. Katniss and Gale have been the only ones so far known to do that, not counting Katniss' father, so that must mean something. You can make your character "tough" by fighting at the streets, or something like that, but no hunting, please.

-Yes, the rules for the Hunger Games still work here, obviously. Tell me if you want your character blown up by stepping out of the ring before the end of the countdown XD

-If your character volunteers to go instead of someone else, tell me so I'll include it in their Reaping chapter. Also, tell me who they're volunteering for. But DON'T OVERUSE THIS, PLEASE. I'll only accept 2 of these "sacrifice volunteerings."

-Also, no characters beside Careers know how to use weapons. So no, your D8 boy cannot be a master archer. He'll have to learn how to use the bow and arrow during training, and he CAN get fairly good at it, but don't forget that no one becomes a prodigy in three days. You'll have to balance just what you'll want to train at, please tell me that in your app.

-This follows the movieverse, mainly, but in small sections, like the tributes clothes during the Games and training. However, here D4 is also a Career District.

-Yes, there CAN be relationships and alliances in the arena. Tell me who will be your ally/boyfriend/girlfriend in the app, (IT HAS TO BE ANOTHER OC) BUT SPEAK TO THE OWNER OF THE CHARACTER YOU WANT TO ALLY WITH FIRST. Also, don't forget that for the first half of the game, the Careers hunt in packs.

If you have any doubts, please PM me.

* * *

CHARACTER APPLICATION FORM:

NAME: (remember that names in the Hunger Games universe are different and exotic, but somewhat relate to the character and District he/she comes from)

GENDER: (self-explanatory)

AGE: (12 to 18 characters only)

DISTRICT: (you may not pick the District you originally WANTED to if I already have the two Tributes for it, alright? )

DIES IN BLOODBATH?: (remember, I need at least 8 that do)

WHAT STATION DOES YOU OC VISIT DURING TRAINING, BEFORE THE GAMES?:

ALLIANCES?:

RELATIONSHIPS?:

PERSONALITY: (IMPORTANT, please be as detailed as you can)

BRIEF HISTORY: (also important):

CHARIOT IDEAS?:

INTERVIEW OUTFIT?:

TACTICS?:

OC'S PERSONAL OPINION ON THE GAMES:

WHAT DID THEY DO TO IMPRESS THE GAMEMAKERS?:

AND WHAT WOULD THEIR SCORE BE?: (be **HONEST**)

HOW WOULD THEY REACT TO BEING REAPED?: (again, be honest)

PLAN FOR CORNUCOPIA?: (keep in mind your plan may not always work)

STRENGHTS:

WEAKNESSES:

PLAN/BEHAVIOR FOR INTERVIEW:

LEVEL OF COMPASSION?:

TOKEN:

IF YOUR OC DOESN'T DIE ON THE BLOODBATH, HOW WOULD YOU PREFER THEM TO DIE?: (please, just assume your character will die before I post the story)

**ADD ANYTHING YOU WANT TO THE APP FORM IN THE PM YOU'LL SEND ME, IF YOU THINK I'VE MISSED SOMETHING.**

* * *

Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor.

* * *

SPOTS TAKEN:

-District 1 Male: Zircon Igneous

-District 1 Female: Amaya Vint

-District 2 Female: Pegasus "Peggie" Calypso

-District 4 Female: Nakamaya Etsuko

-District 5 Female: Maverick Adair Winchester

-District 7 Female: Kyrianna "Ky" Thornton

-District 9 Male: Cortege Vine

-District 9 Female: Jasmine Gemini

-District 10 Male: Samuel Gavlee

-District 10 Female: Nanna Crusoe

-District 11 Male: Niko McIntyre


End file.
